Come Home
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Jon está perdido en una tormenta de nieve, y está seguro de que está a punto de morir. Piensa en la única persona por la que sintió amor, sus momentos juntos, y lo completo que se sentía con él. Traducción autorizada por ElPa2. Tyrion Lannister/Jon Snow.


Traducción autorizada por **ElPa2**

**Resumen:** Jon está perdido en una tormenta de nieve, y está seguro de que está a punto de morir. Piensa en la única persona por la que sintió amor, sus momentos juntos, y lo completo que se sentía con él.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Game of Thrones ni ninguno de sus personajes es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de ElPa2, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Come Home**

* * *

El bastardo se sentó sobre la fría nieve, viendo la leña arder, aún roja. El fuego había muerto hacia unos pocos segundos antes—o minutos, Jon ni siquiera estaba seguro. No se podía ver el área circundante, había demasiada nieve. Unos pocos pies a tu alrededor era todo lo que podías ver en esa tormenta. Se abrazó a sí mismo, con las piernas dobladas contra su pecho. Se había envuelto estrechamente en el abrigo de piel, y sus pies se sentían helados. En todo lo que podía pensar ahora era en pensar en otras formas más agradables de morir que estar en el lado equivocado del Muro, al alcance de los Salvajes, posiblemente también de Caminantes Blancos. Jon no quería morir así—una larga muerte lenta, congelado en la nieve. Nadie le encontraría. Se volvería un Caminante. Traería caos a aquellos que consideraba amigos, familia. Snow estaba aquí para encontrar a sus amigos. Snow no quería morir ahora, pero no podía marcharse. Era uno de los de la Guardia de la Noche. Tenía que llevar a cabo su misión.

Estaba helado. Jon cerró los ojos. Todo lo que podía pensar era en el hombre al que había amado. Con quien compartió su primer beso, quien le enseñó algunas formas de hacer el amor. El duendecillo era su amante y maestro, y no era de extrañar. A Jon no le sorprendía como cada ramera parecía morirse por este Lannister. Jon nunca hubiera podido decirle a su padre que amaba a un Lannister—y a un hombre, para variar. Por supuesto que Eddard habría esperado un nieto de él—¿entonces por qué habría aceptado el amor de Jon hacia un hombre? Jon no le había dicho a nadie sobre su interés amoroso, ni siquiera a Sam. Jon no era de los que mentía—pero le mintió a Sam sobre ser virgen. Él no era virgen, pero no había perdido su virginidad con una mujer. Oh, cuánto anhelaba Jon estar en los brazos de Tyrion Lannister en ese momento. Era el único Lannister que le gustaba... al que amaba. Demonios, ni siquiera le había dicho a Tyrion que le amaba. Tuvo oportunidad, montones de ellas. Pero no le dijo. Ni siquiera una vez, ni siquiera comenzó la oración.

Jon intentó recordar cómo se sentía estar en sus brazos, en su abrazo. El pequeño Lannister era gentil, rudo cuando así lo quería. Nunca le lastimaba. Al principio escucharle llamarle bastardo dolía, pero se acostumbró a ello. En el momento en el que Tyrion le dijo que era lindo, Jon se echó a reír. —_Preferiría "apuesto", pero lo dejaré así esta vez _—había dicho Jon, y Tyrion respondió—: Yo soy apuesto, tú eres lindo; hay una diferencia. —Y sólo unos pocos segundos después, el hombre puso sus suaves y besables labios en los inexpertos y temblorosos de Jon. Antes de esto, Jon fue quien le besó primero. Temía tanto que Tyrion le castigara de alguna manera por ello, pero no lo hizo—. _Considerando que eres virgen y todo, no eres tan malo besando_ —agregó mientras Jon seguía apresurándose a tartamudearle disculpas—. _Si vas a disculparte con cada persona a la que besas, serás virgen por siempre_ —había bromeado, pero era, en cierto modo, verdad.

Jon nunca olvidaría ese día, lo recordaría hasta su muerte. La cual, con suerte, no sería hoy. Jon se abrazó con fuerza, y trató de recordar el rostro sonriente de Tyrion, sus manos acariciándole y el pecho cálido contra el suyo, un corazón latía en el pecho del Lannister cuando Jon inclinaba su cabeza sobre este. Jon trató de conseguir calidez de los pensamientos del Lannister estando cerca de él, tan cerca como fuera posible. Recordaba la noche en la que hicieron el amor por primera vez como si hubiera sido ayer. Fue única, como Tyrion había llamado a Jon... único. Se desvistieron mientras se besaban ferviente y prolongadamente, cesando sólo para tomar algo de aire al mismo instante en el que se encontraron en el suelo del pasto de los caballos en los establos del Muro. Jon estaba sobre Tyrion, y este tenía la espalda sobre el pasto. Tomó un hombro de Jon con una de sus manos, al tiempo que con la otra le apartaba el cabello del rostro y lo ponía tras su oreja. —_Eres lindo, Jon Snow_ —había susurrado mientras se perdía en los profundos ojos castaños del Snow, y, riéndose por lo bajo con una sonrisa, Jon había respondido—: _Y tú eres apuesto, Tyrion Lannister. _—Tyrion también rió, añadiendo—: _Por supuesto que lo soy. ¿No lo notaste antes? _—antes de acercar al Snow para besarle.

Esa vez Jon quería demostrar lo que había aprendido de Tyrion. Así que decidió guiar. Jon se empujó gentilmente en el interior del hombre al principio, sonriendo con satisfacción por el grave gemido que emitió. Jon volvió a hacerlo, obteniendo los gratificantes gemidos y suspiros de Tyrion. —_Toma todo de mí, bastardo. Ahora soy tuyo._ —Y Jon lo hizo.

Después de que todo terminara, Jon yacía junto al Lannister en el pasto, ambos abrazándose. Tyrion rió levemente, contento, dándole palmadas en el brazo con que le rodeaba y diciendo—: _Te he enseñado bien, Snow. _—Jon sonrió, dando un beso en la frente del enano—. _Aprendí del mejor. _

Jon se abrazó con más fuerza. Sentía el frío apoderarse de su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, y estaba seguro de que pronto moriría. Pero entonces, algo le tocó—en su interior y exterior. Una mano. Una mano estaba en su mejilla. Jon levantó la cabeza, que estaba escondida entre sus brazos, mirando a quien le proveía calor. Jon se quedó en silencio por un breve instante, antes de poder preguntar, con voz débil y temblorosa—: ¿Es este un sueño?

—Si lo es, no quiero que termine —respondió Tyrion, que estaba ligeramente arrodillado ante Jon, con una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su rodilla. Tyrion llevaba una armadura que tenía manchas de sangre. Jon posó sus manos, que tenían unos agradables guantes de piel en ellas, en las mejillas de Tyrion y preguntó—: ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué llevas una armadura cubierta de sangre?

—Estaremos en una batalla en Desembarco del Rey, bastardo. Como el Rey murió muchos quieren el trono, y nosotros lucharemos contra su hermano Stannis...—respondió Tyrion mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Jon con su pulgar.

Jon acercó su rostro, abriendo un poco las piernas, para que así Tyrion pudiera estar más cerca.

—_¿Estaremos?_ Cómo... Tyrion, ¿estás bien? ¿Estarás bien? —tartamudeó Jon mientras peinaba el cabello de Tyrion hacia atrás un par de veces. Estaba preocupado, Tyrion podía verlo en sus ojos.

—Vuelve a casa, Jon —dijo el Lannister, y esta vez se sintió y sonó triste, suplicando. Jon negó con la cabeza suavemente, tratando de mantener el control.

—N-no puedo, Tyrion, Yo...—respondió Jon, apoyando su frente sobre la de Tyrion, mientras tiraba del hombre para acercarle.

—Están tratando de matarme... en el campo de batalla. Ningún Lannister está a salvo —continuó Tyrion, ahora sonando incluso un poco lloroso. Jon pareció conmocionado.

—No pueden matarte... Yo te necesito. T-te amo —dijo Jon, sin dudar o lamentar su confesión.

Tyrion cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. Abrió sus ojos bicolores y acarició la mejilla de Jon diciendo—: Yo también te amo.

—Tengo miedo —dijo el enano, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Jon se mordió el labio, envolviendo a Tyrion con sus brazos, abrazándole. La sangre seca en su armadura era repugnante, pero a Jon no le importaba. El olor del cabello de Tyrion le hacía sentir seguro y en casa, cálido y fuerte. Tyrion también envolvió al Snow con sus brazos.

—¡Prométeme que vivirás...! Yo regresaré a ti... lo prometo —dijo Jon mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza contra la de Tyrion, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Tyrion se acurrucó contra el cuello de piel de Jon, diciendo—: No me hagas esperar mucho tiempo, Snow...

—No lo haré... No lo haré...

* * *

—Eh, Jon, ¡despierta!

—¿Está muerto? ¿Aún respira?

—Sí, sólo está dormido, supongo... hombre, si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, se habría congelado hasta morir...

—Eh, ¡se está despertando!

—Oh, por los Dioses, Jon...¡estábamos preocupados!

Jon miró a su alrededor. La tormenta de nieve se había sosegado, y allí estaban sus tres amigos, despertándole del sueño en el que había caído. Entonces, ¿eso significaba que Tyrion no estaba allí? No, era real, él estaba allí, Jon estaba seguro. Aún olía el cabello de Tyrion, y sentía sus brazos a su alrededor. Jon estaba seguro de que Tyrion estaba allí. Así quería creerlo.

**FIN**


End file.
